1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data communication method and system and more particularly to a data communication method and system applied in-between cellular phone modules.
2. Background of the Invention
Along with the rapid growth in the electronic products industry, new telecommunication products are continuously being developed. In recent years, portable electronic products, such as cellular phones, cover a versatile range of functions and have become a necessity to people in their everyday lives.
Cellular phone handsets have become so small that all cellular phone modules must be arranged in a more compact way. A traditional parallel data bus communicating with cellular phone modules and occupying a lot of layout space thus needs to be changed in order to accommodate new technology.
One device discloses a data communication system within a cellular phone handset, which allows an image processor to process the image data captured by an image sensor and directly send the processed image data to a display module without occupying the resource of a central processing unit. Another device discloses a data communication system within a cellular phone handset wherein a handset user can capture and view the image data without interrupting the voice communication between the handset user and a remote handset user. All cellular phone modules inside these two disclosures use a parallel data bus to communicate with each other.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved data communication method and system featuring a parallel/serial module that enables a serial data communication within cellular phone modules. The improved method and system will also reduce the cost of manufacturing and improve the performance of the cellular phone.